Primus, Why?
by DoctorHarleyPrime
Summary: Primus didnt explain much about her new life other than if she wants her mutant power back she would have to help the Autobots get the Allspark Well she would have anyway being a fan and all But how much danger is she in? How much pain can she handle before giving up?She cant tell the Bots of her other life to make it easier after all she has a brother now how would he react to it?
1. New Life

Hey everyone this is my first fanfic dont be too mean haha. I typed this on my phone so if there is mistakes do let me know an i will do my best to fix them.

I do not own Transformers i just used my imagination to make my Own character and decided to write this thing haha.

So enjoy everyone let me know what you think!

**Primus and a New Life**

Mutant. That was the main word used to describe me. Not by everyone. Not everyone knew what i could do. Yet even with no one knowing but my family. People still automatically hated me. I had no friends no one to trust. Bullies were tough to put up with sometimes i wanted to use my abilities on them. But then they would not only hate me even more but some might fear me. And if they tell the government i would be taken away for good. I didnt like the sound of that. I had taken a walk to cool down a little from everything. But i wasnt looking. If i was i wouldve used my ability to save myself or even just got off the road. But no. I got hit by the speeding car. Maybe it was all for good anyway? People hated me and wanted me gone. Now i was dying on the ground in pain watching as the back lights of the speeding car go further and further away. Not even bothering to check if i lived. My vision blurred. Slowly fading to black. That was the last thing i Katya Murphy would see in this world.

Or so i thought. I thought i was dead. I passed out while bleeding on a road. I winced tho as suddenly i was... well i didnt know where i was i had to wince and hold my arm up at the bright light that was blinding me.

"Katya Murphy, do not be afraid young one." A voice echoed through the place. I looked down at my feet to see sand of some sort and i frowned trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"I died." I stated confused trying to look around only managing to blind myself.

"And now you will awaken in a new world. Your mutant powers will be gone until you help the Autobots get to the Allspark before the Decepticons." The voice stated and i gaped for a second Autobots? Like Transformers! Thats not possible... well... i died and used to be a mutant with powers unlike other human beings so maybe it was possible? But then the voice?

"Primus?" I questioned aloud hearing a laugh and movement.

"Good luck." He stated not giving any more hints or anything. The light went out and i was in darkness again.

"No wait! I have questions!" I shouted panicked but moments later i heard a very irritatting beeping and blackness cleared as i woke up instead in a bedroom that was not my own. Shooting up off the bed and looking round. Eventually spying an alarm clock and whacking it to turn it off. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair freezing halfway through. Since when did i have curls.

I threw the covers off jumping to my feet and heading to a mirror, the room was almost like how i wanted my own room to be. The bed was in the corner opposite from the door the walls painted black lots of posters up tho. Game posters and band posters a few TV series ones too. The window was between my bed and the other wall opposite it which had a bunch of drawers probably holding clothes it was painted blue. The mirror was a large full body one and was red and to my right was a desk with another mirror on the wall in front of it. The desk was also blue. I curiously opened the desk drawers and saw some make up and jewlery in one and pens pencils and paper lots of drawing equipment in the other. I looked to the other end of the room the bottom of my bed against the wall was a large shelf full of DVDs games and a few CDs too. The bottom of the bed also had a bean bag against it in line with the TV which was againt the other wall. Playstations, xbox under the desk thing the TV was on.

I turned to the mirror comparing myself to this new version of me to what i was used to. Green eyes instead of dark brown stared back at me. Paler skin than before not completely white but still pale. The hair was extremely curly and down at least to the middle of my back. It even had dark blue highlights in it which i kind of liked. I was used to blonde hair that was short and had brown highlights. I was a little slimmer but there was a little more in the chest area. I frowned a moment. was i even the same age? Why am i starting out years into someones life? What if i act different to how this person normally acts? I sighed and shook my head. I have to at least try. I grabbed some clothes and headed out to find a bathroom.

once dressed i went back to do some make up. Not much tho. I wasnt happy with what i had found getting dressed. Bruises everywhere. i was glad i had chosen black skinny jeans, converse shoes a red and black striped top with a dark blue zipper hoodie. I zipped it up a little and pushed the sleeves up a little and applied eyeliner some mascara and then a little bit of a dark red lip stick. the red matched the top and converse. Both were red too. I frowned at myself a little and changed the hoodie to a black one to go with the skinnies better. I headed downstairs slowly and cautiously. I didnt quite want to know where or rather who the bruises had come from. I made it into a kitchen began to make toast before i heard someone else coming down the stairs i turned fast just before they entered and seen a guy who nust have been my brother... he was older but not enough to be my dad in this world.

"Its just me sis, dont think he is up yet. Is Sam picking you up for school again?" The guy asked. He had long hair for a guy big sweeping fringe. It was dark brown and he had green eyes like me. My heart which had been speeding at the idea of having to know where the bruises came from hadbegan to calm a little. My brother had a black shirt on with dark jeans and blue shoes on. I smiled a little calmer and shrugged.

"Dont know he might be might not." I answered honestly i had no idea if anyone was getting me.

"Just remember dad will wake soon Sam knows we dont like him but doesnt know why remember? So dont be late get out the house before he wakes okay? Ill see you later Caitlin." He spoke quickly and i frowned after he patted me on the back and grabbed a piece of my toast and left. My new name was Caitlin? That helped. My suspicion was also correct. Someone in this house made the bruises. I shuddered and headed slowly back upstairs to collect the blue bag that was sitting near the window. But then i heard a door slam open and panicked.

"Caitlin! Mark!" I heard shouted from a man. The dad. I glanced at my window. No curtains. But lead to the roof above the garage. I quickly reached up and pulled it open. "Caitlin! I know your here!" I heard and looked back at the door before quickly scrambling out the window and swinging it closed behind me. I slowly walked along the roof to the edge.

Okay. Mutant. I can use my shields to carefully drop to the floor instead of possibky hurting myself. I jumped off concentrating i felt a shield start but struggled to keep it and ended up falling. Both feet thumped onto the ground and i fell forwards hitting my arms off the ground too.i didnt care or think much. Another shout was heard so i scrambled up and took off running down the street in a random direction. My heart raced so much. I now also was lost on where to go. I jumped hearing a car beep and turned to see a green car and... was that Sam? The character in Transformers? Also his dad since he was in his dads car. I smiled at my luck.

"Caitlin, do you need a lift to school?" Sams dad asked and i smiled heading over.

"Thanks Mr Witwicky." I said hopping in the back with Sam who seemed excited.

"Anytime Caitlin." He answered and Sam was literally bouncing with energy. I laughed at him.

"Whats with you?" I asked and he stared at me.

"I can finally get my car today i just need to pass one last class and i can ask today to find out if i passed which i will make sure i get an A i will be getting a car today!" Sam grinned so excited about it.

"Only if you get an A Sam if you dont get an A your getting nothing." Sam deflated at his dads comment and just huffed hugging his bag to his chest mumbling something. It wasnt long before we arrived at the school. Perhaps this time i can make some friends? I was going to find out any minuite anyway.

**Thats all for this chapter crappy end to the chapter i know but it was the best way i could end it and be able to just skip to the end of the day next chapter where all the fun begins! Besides next chapter is like four times as long so enjoy that!**

**So let me know what you all thought! I will see you all in the next chapter! **


	2. Bots

Okay next chapter little warning some violence so yeah... you have been warned! I still own nothing but i am going away to visit my dad for three weeks so if theres no update for a while thats why he stays in a nice sunny country compared to rainy Scotland where i live.

Anyway here we go enjoy!

**Cuts, Bruises and Bots.**

"Okay, mister Witwicky, you're up." I heard Mr Hosney say and glanced up from having my head on the desk. Apparently i had already done mine so that was lucky. I groaned a little knowing what was coming was going to be the death of me. Sam emptied his bag out and i raised an eyebrow at him when he glanced at me. I will admit things were slightly different seeing them happen in person.

"Sorry, I got a lot of stuff." He stated and i yawned a little.

"Watch this." I heard Trent say. I frowned as i remembered earlier that day when he tried to flirt with me then because i ignored him he called me a bitch. Bullies exsist here too it seems.

"Oh-kay. For my family genea- ah." Sam tried to begin but Trent being Trent did exactly as he did in the movie. I wanted to punch him already. Sam was trying to get an A in this class to get his car. Which explains the slight stuttering nerves and excitement at once. The whole class laughed a moment.

"Who did- who did that? People! Responsibility." Mr Hosney snapped to begin with but then gave up obviously not as fussed.

"Okay. Um." Sam began and looked to the items he had and i leaned forwards a little to get a look at them. Ignoring somw of the students still laughing Sam continued.

"So, for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky. Very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the first... to explore... the Arctic Circle, which is a big deal. In 1897, he took forty one brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf. So that's the story, right? And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by nineteenth century seamen." Sam had to pause again as the immature people laughed at his last word. I rolled my eyes.

"This here is the quadrant, which you can get for eighty bucks. It's all for sale, by the way. Like the, uh, the sextant here." Sam started and i sighed leaning back again, this was not going to get him an A. Again peopl laughed before Sam continued.

"Fifty dollars for this, which is a bargain. These are pretty cool. These are my grandfather's glasses. I haven't quite gotten them appraised yet, but they've seen many cool things." I stared at the glasses concidering buying them off him. For the autobots.

"Are you going to sell me his liver? Mr. Witwicky, this isn't show and sell. It's the eleventh grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing." Mr Hosney interrupted Sam and i folded my arms getting a little bored.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just, you know, this is all going towards my car fund. You can tell your folks. It's on eBay. I take . Cold hard cash works, too." Sam continued and i felt like face palming. Just after being told not to he continues. Of course he just got laughed at again.

"And the compass makes a- a great gift for Columbus Day." Sam finished up his selling part.

"Sam!" Mr Hosney interrupted not very happy with him.

"Sorry. Um, unfortunately, my great-great-grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward, drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some, uh, giant ice man that he thought he'd discovered." Sam managed to actually get some facts in as the bell rang. Everyone about to leave.

"Okay. Might be a pop quiz tomorrow. Might not. Sleep in fear tonight." Mr Hosney told us all and i gathered my things and headed to Sam as he still tried to sell his grandfathers stuff.

"Giving me a ride home?" I asked and he nodded and i headed out the school slowly. Trent was in the corridor up ahead just before the exit and had just said goodbye to Mikaela before he noticed me.

"Hey Caitlin!" He shouted and i ignored tho when i went to walk past he grabbed my wrist pulling me to him. "Look at me when i talk to you will you?" He snapped a little he was gripping a bruise and i had to grit my teeth.

"What do you want Trent?" I asked pulling my hand free but staying put.

"Just want to talk to a pretty girl and see if she wants a lift home or hey if she would rather come round mine instead then to the party at the lake?" He smirked i sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Goodbye Trent." I ground out and turned. He shoved me just as i reached the steps outside and i had to grip a railing as i stumbled down a few. I saw my brother across the school head over but Sam came from behind quicker and excitedly helped me up claiming i was clumsy and almost dragged me down the steps heading to his dads car he was so excited.

"Yes! Yes, yes." Sam cheered running jumping into the back of his car. I saw a text on my phone my brother wanted me to walk home with him. Crap. There went my chance to see bumblebee.

"So?" Ron asked as Sam scooted into the front.

"A-minus. It's an A, though." Sam said pulling out some paper to prove it.

"Wait, wait, wait. I can't see. It's an A." Ron muttered before nodding.

"So I'm good?" Sam asked as i noticed my brother head over.

"You're good." Ron sighed starting the car.

"Hey you still getting a lift? Oh hey Mark!" Sam asked before noticing my brother.

"You go get a car ill catch ya next time." I smiled and waved them off before turning to Mark. "Whats up?" I asked and he frowned at me.

"You make it out ok? And what was Trent after?" He asked as we began to walk.

"Trent was being a jerk as always and yeah i kinda made it out in time. Went upstairs to get my bag and he woke so i uh, i climbed out my window." I told and he nodded.

"You get hurt tho?" He asked and i glanced down at myself.

"Nah im good. Bit sore landing from the height but Sam picked me up so i got to chill in the car a bit so its not sore." I explained and i noticed Sams house a bit down the street from ours.

"Just prepare yourself anything could happen when we get in." He grumbled a little. "Im also going out later so stay in your room as much as possible. Stay safe." I stopped walking. I was being left alone with a terrible father?

"When are you going likes how long for?!" I panicked a little already.

"Leaving at 7 i will be a few hours be home 9 or 10 okay promise." He told me and i tried to calm my fast heart. He got us walking and soon we had walked in the house.

"What took you two so long?!" A yell came immediately.

"Sorry." I stated quickly. I ran up the steps to put my nag in my room and my brother followed.

"Just uh, do anything he says with no complaints and you should be fine okay." He told me and i bit my lip with worry.

"One of you better be cooking that dinner!" Came a yell and we both hurried downstairs.

It was literally after the dinner Mark left. He ate and left. Dad didnt say a word about it. I slowly stood and he glared at me.

"What you want to leave too?!" He snapped and i shook my head.

"N-no! No, i just was going to clear the plates away." I stuttered after yelping he snapped almost shouting after the room being silent the sudden sound had startled me a little. I slowly headed over and when i reached for his plate he smirked and whacked it sending it across the room. It broke into a few pieces.

"Oops, know what ill get that you get your plate and run the water to clean them." He stated and i looked between him and the broken plate not sure before remembering what Mark said. Do as he says. I nodded and walked to the kitchen i could hear him huffing as he got up. He had been drinking a little so he may be more violent? I wasnt sure. But i screamed a little in shock when i hadnt heard him creep up on me and he put his hand over my mouth.

"Now listen i heard your brother say to you to do what i tell you so i know you arent going to give me a reason to take my anger out on you. So instead be a good girl do as i say exactly." I swallowed a lump as he let me go again and i stayed in place frozen. He dumped the pieced of plate on the floor breaking them more before grabbing me by the hair and pushing me down onto the pieces.

"Why dont you clear it up?" He snapped kicking my stomach before walking off. I held in any sound of pain that was going to come out best i could but still hissed as i got off the broken pieces some small cuts in my hands and up my arms and my knees hurt possibly scraped them too. I sweeped up and binned the pieces and then done the dishes hissing as the water stung the cuts off the plate. Luckily not much else happened after that he sat and watched TV drinking a little. I stood at the door watching the TV as well for a moment and he threw his empty beer bottle at me which smashed on the wall not hitting my thankfully. My wide eyes looked to him as my heart sped again. I checked the time seeing it wat past 10.

"Answer me when i talk to you! Wheres your brother?!" He shouted and i stuttered nonsense for a moment.

"I dont... i dont know he said he would be back by now." I told and watched as my new dad got up.

"Then i guess that means he doesnt want to talk to me tonight." He stated picking up a piece of the botttle the neck which was still a little in tact and had a large jagged part at the bottom.

"Im going to go to bed. You are going to clear this mess up. And stay awake until he gets home. Okay?" He glared at me a little and i nodded. "Good. But first." He stated and grabbed me by the hair again and pushed me down onto the table in front of the chair he was in. I panicked and automatically struggled a little. He lifted the back of my top and i realised what he was going to do with the bottle part.

"No no no please!" I yelped and screamed a little as he cut down my back a few times hopefully not too deep. I was shaking a little when he stopped dropped the glass on the table and walked off upstairs. Hopefully to sleep. I stayed still for about an hour.

"Primus why?" I asked aloud but whispered before a few tears escaped and i pushed myself and started to clear up. Do as he says. So i stayed awake all night. Mark still didnt come home. I had cuts an bruises all over. I was rudely woken. I fell face first down the stairs as i was woke up with a hard kick to my back. I yelped a little getting more bruises likely. I struggled to begin with and got to my feet.

"Is your brother back yet?" Dad asked and i shook my head i didnt know where he was. He glared at me a little and went to the kitchen i followed slowly he clicked the kettle to boil it and made himself coffee. He threw the cup at me after a moment and hot coffee hit my arms after all i wasnt wearing the hoodie i changed through the night now wearing a black top with Imagine Dragons on it with shorts and leggingsblack boots too. I yelped as the coffee easily burned my legs too leggings are thin. He grabbed something and walked over.

"He probably isnt coming back. which means its your turn for the fun stuff." He had an evil glint in his eye and i froze a little too scared to move. I cried out in pain tho as he slammed my head against the wall and shoved me down. He had a knife. But i was dizzy from being hit on the head my vision was swimming. I screamed feeling the knife cut into my back. He didnt seem to cut that deep. He cut a few lines over my thighs which caused my leggings to have bloody holes ripped in them. He cut my arms up a bit along with my back and stomach. Once he was done he just walked back to the kitchen.

My throat burned from screaming at him to stop. I was still dizzy and light headed. I must have laid for a while because he came back took his belt off and hit me with his belt until i got up. He had told me to get up while hitting me so i tried failing a lot but managed. Though i was sure i would collapse in a second. He slapped the back of my head and told me to make him dinner. Thats how long i had lay there? I struggled to stay upright a while but once he left the kitchen i swallowed and sneaked upstairs. I changed into new clothes. Combat trousers and a different black tshit with a yellow smiley face on it. I grabbed a jumper and shoved it on. I almost fell a few times atill struggling. I had to survive i have to meet the autobots. I have to.

"Caitlin!" Was screamed from downstairs and i realised my only escape now was the window. I scrambled out again. I must be disoriented or something. I needed a hospital. I need help. I grit my teeth and slid off the roof. Painfully landing again. I forced myself up and ran to the best of my ability. Where is my fast healily ability from my other life when i need it?! I gasped panting for breath by the time i reached Sams house. I fell at the door out of energy and started knocking from the ground. Judy Sams mum answered.

"Oh my gosh! Ron! Get out here!" She yelled trying to help me up i winced in pain tho and she stopped. Ron gaped at me when he got near the door. "Dont just stand there staring!" Judy snapped and they both helped me in their house. They lay me on their couch the news was on. Nothing about the bots was playing yet. Thank god im early enough.

"What happened to you?" Ron asked as they looked at some the cuts they told me how they werent deep and should heal fine after they helped clean me up a bit and bandaged a few of the worse ones.

"M... my dad." I admitted staring at the floor as the dizziness slowly faded. There was a pounding at the door moments later and i jumped. "Im not here dont let him get me he will kill me please!" I panicked and Judy sat me down again. Ron went to the door but it was Mark who pushed in. "Mark!" I yelled and jumped up hugging him crying a little. "Oh my god where were you!" I snapped and slapped his arm not painfully since i was not very strong right now.

"I know i ended up staying out all night i fell asleep i didnt mean it. I got home dad was pissed and told me to go get you bring you home. Are you okay?" He asked staring at my arms which were visable and i shook my head and hugged him again.

"Theres no way you are letting her go back to that man!" Ron snapped suddenly. "Two of you can stay here." He decided and i grinned.

"Oh yes! Please can we stay here?" I asked Mark and he debated a moment before nodding. I hugged tighter.

* * *

It was later once it got dark that the news showed the bots. I was also feeling much better. I got up and said i was getting air. It wasnt long till i heard running. So my heightened senses worked again? My abilities were just refusing to work right now. What was it Primus said. Somethinh bout the Allspark.

"Caitlin! Why are you here?" Sam suddenly yelled from afar as he made his way over. I froze. Oh yeah.

"Thanks for staying on my path." Ron shouted at Sam making me jump. "Her and her brother are staying with us for a while."

"Oh, okay then that will be fun. Oh, yeah. No, no, Dad. Hey! The, oh, the path. I'm sorry. I forgot about the path. I'm gonna sweep the whole thing right now. How about that?" Sam suggested as he closed the door on his dad and i stood to the side.

"You know, I buy half your car-" Ron began anout to complain by sound of it.

"Yeah." Sam nodded constantly looking back checking for the bots. I turned to face Sam so that i wouldnt see them.

"Then I bail you out of jail and then I just decided to do all your chores. Also let your friend stay for a while." Ron stated i could tell he was letting me be the one to tell Sam he glanced at me and i smiled nodding grateful.

"The chores. Oh." Sam paled a little realising he still had to do them.

"Yeah. Life is great, huh?" Ron asked and Sam seemed very panicked and distracted.

"Life, well, life is fantastic, is how good it is. It's so- oh, the trash cans. Sorry, Dad. I'm gonna do the trash cans now." Sam was struggling to stay calm i smirked a little leaning on the door.

"No, no, I don't want you to strain yourself." Ron stated and i leaned forwards.

"I can always-" i began and Ron looked at me.

"You most certainly of all people are not doing his chores." Ron stated not a snapping tone but not a happy one.

"I'll do it. Come-" Ron began and Sam closed the door a few times on him as they argued.

"It would hurt my feelings if either of you two do it." Sam said firmly holding the door shut.

"You sure? I don't mind, I don't mind, I promise..." Ron went for the door again.

"No, no, no, I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna do the trash cans and I'm gonna scrape the grill and I'm gonna, I'm gonna sweep up the whole, uh, house. Right now." Sam told him which was a complete lie.

"Tonight, right now?" Ron asked surprised.

"Right now." Sam nodded. I heard Bee behind me and it took all i had not to look.

"The- uh- I love you. God, I love you just so much right now." Sam said quite loud trying to drone out the bots. I snickered and he shot a quick glare at me.

"You know, Mom wanted me to ground you. You're three minutes late." Ron told him.

"Right? Oh, well, just another thing you did for me, Dad, because you're such a swell guy." Sam said as Ron walked away and he turned to me. "Please can you go in the house?" He asked almost snapping.

"No i came out for fresh air i needed some air." I stated and turned towards the garden and only managed a step or two before seeing the bots.

"Please Caitlin just get in the house!" Sam snapped and i tensed and yelped a bit in pain as he grabbed my shoulders and tried to push me back to the house. He didnt noticed and pulled me towards the house.

"Ah! Sam stop! Please!" I yelled a little breathing hard at the slight pain. I shook a little and he stopped confused.

"Caitlin what?" He asked slowly and i felt a scan and glanced up at Ratchet who frowned.

"The female is seriously injured." Ratchet announced all bots looking at me confused along with Sam and Mikaela. Mikaela had waved.

"Caitlin what happened to you?" Mikaela asked and i turned to Sam a little pissed now.

"You know theres a reason i hate my dad and why im now staying with you!" I snapped and ran to the door of the house and sat on a bench to the side and decided to watch instead.

"What are you doing? What are you doing? No, watch the path! Watch the path! Watch the- please, please, please. No, no, wait. No, no, no! Oh, no!" Sam shouted at Optimus inmediately fussing over them.

"Oh- oops. Sorry. My bad." Optimus mumbled down at him after crushing the fountain. I sighed shaking my head and laughing a little.

"Oh, I- you couldn't- You couldn't wait for five- you couldn't wait for five minutes? I told you to stay! Just stay! God!" Sam was extremely worked up i stood up and walked to the middle of the garden.

"Sam! Ill watch them you go look for whatever you are looking for. Okay?" I asked and picked up Mojo before he got to Ironhide.

"All right. Whoa- ah. Okay, okay. Shut up and go hide!" Sam snapped at the bots running in taking Mojo off me.

"Just hurry." Optimus told him. The bots gathered round a moment before they all started looking round. Well Optimus looked at me and crouched down.

"I am Optimus Prime, we are autobots from the planet Cybertron. Sams grandfathers glasses has a co-ordinates imprinted in them that lead to the Allspark. Which is why we are here, we need to get to the Allspark before the Decepticons do." Seem i only got a quick explanation. then he picked up Mikaela and she joined Sam in his room.

"Please hurry." Optimus told them then turned back to me. "Sorry that you are getting a quick explanation but it will have to do for now." He told me and i nodded.

"Its okay. Though he wants you all to hide remember. Im Caitlin by the way. Caitlin Murphy." I told them all and got their names in return tho i didnt need them. They all kept talking about who they were trying to fill me in which was great and all but i didnt need it. They all changed to vehicle form which was very awesome to watch. I was trying hard not to fangirl on them which would be bad concidering. Sam leaned out the window looking at them all in shock and annoyance.

"Okay. What now? No. No. No. No no no. This isn't hiding. This isn't hiding. This is my backyard, not a truck stop. Oh God. Oh!" I heard Sam say from his window. I laughed a little at him freaking out.

"Caitlin!" I heard and frowned before turning to see my dad running down the street. The bots had a sense of mind to at least stay in vehicle form.

"Mark!" I screamed running for the door to Sams house. Luckily he was nearby and as i ran in dad slammed against the door. Glint of metal shined in the night as we both stared at him neither knowing what to do. I realised the glint of metal was another knife.

"You two get out here now!" He snapped. My heart raced as Mark reached for the door i bat his hand away.

"Are you insane?!" I asked panicked. He looked at me.

"He is only this angry because of me i wasnt there when i said i would be. I deserve it." Mark told me. I shook my head and slapped his arm.

"Yes i am pissed at you for that but you dont deserve this!" I snapped. He hugged me and pushed the door open pushing our dad back before he ran out. I went to pull the door but instead dad grabbed me. I yelped as he pulled on me and made me stumble out the house. I was pushed to the ground again and i caught Sam and Mikaela staring out their window in shock. I pushed up and scrambled back towards Mark. He looked confused at the cars. Our dad was gaining on us though and i winced and went wide eyed when i realised i had backed us against an autobot.

"Sorry." I wispered as i bumped against them. I saw that it was Ironhide and that Mark had bumped against him too. But that was when dad leaned forwards grabbing Mark. I jumped as he was thrown against Ironhide whom i heard grumble. Mark fell to the ground for a moment but as he started to get up dad kicked. Mark was on the ground moaning in pain soon after and i was trying not to cry. One of his kicks i heard a crack and my eyes widened.

"Stop it!" I yelled and jumped forwards to Mark to check him. I think he kicked a rib. Mark was beat and just lay there for a moment before passing out slowly. "No no Mark! Mark stay awake!" I panicked but just screamed a little as i was pulled backwards by the hair. On my back on the ground yet again dads knife went to my throat and i felt genuinely afraid. My abilities failed me i had the defence of a normal human. Which i so was not used to. I breathed fast and hard not knowing what was going to come from this. He pretended to not notice as he cut into my arm.

"You know when i told Mark to get you i knew he wouldve just stayed with you." Dad said as i groaned trying to keep from screaming.

"Of course he would we both hate you for what you have done to us." I managed feeling extremely weak i had not long gotten my cuts stitched up. He thumped my head on the ground and i cried out free hand going to my head. Vision blurred but i saw him raise the knife. As it came back down it caught on mid air as i had tried my hardest to do a shield. I stared in shock as my abilities seemed to work for now. Not perfectly since the shield was breaking and forming again. But i just had to hold on a little bit as Optimus had blared his horn and Bee raced forwards and ran him over.

I struggled to get up but made my way to Mark who was awake again but barely i was shaking and swaying but helped Mark to his feet. We had to get inside we had to. Jazz changed picked up our dad and ran off down the street i swear i could see him throw our dad but i wasnt properly looking. I struggled but got him in the house just as Sam and everyone else cane down the stairs.

"Sam your bag is in the kitchen!" I told while laying Mark on the couch.

"Oh my god what happened?!" Judy gasped staring before her and Ron both started to help again. But thats when there was a knock on the door. I would be willing to bet that was Simmons finally turning up. Well. Things will be getting interesting now.

**And thats all for now! I think ive typer up about 4,000 words? Im sure that was what it said Haha anywayyy let me know what you all think! And ill see you guys in the next chapter! **


	3. S7

Hey Guys! Chapter three now so here we go! Hope you all enjoy and please leave a review to let know about mistakes and what not. Especiallg of what you guys think!

I still own nothing you may recognise like Transformers. I totally made up my character and her brother Mark though! Also the dad but hes like a guest star in my head at the moment im concidering making him appear more ill see though.

This story doss have some violence and swearing ya have been warned so dont be mad at me!

**Sector Seven.**

I ran through to the kitchen where Sam and Mikaela were and grabbed a hold of them. Hopefully i can get them to leave without Simmons noticing. They are making it out this time. When i started to push them they were confused and pushing against me so i stopped.

"Why are you pushing us out?" Mikaela asked nice and calm. Sam freaked though.

"What the hell? Why you shoving me out my own house?" Mikaela hit his arm and i growled a little.

"Ok go ahead get taken prisoner by the government who seem to be looking for the bots!" I snapped a little and they both nodded Sam looking a little scared actually, then both started heading out the back to the bots.

I ran back through and Simmons had woke Mark and had a torch in his eye. I paused a second confused, why Mark? Was he important somehow? Nah surly Primus would have told me at least that. Then again all he really said was that getting the Allspark and helping the bots would grant me my powers again.

"Are you experiencing any flu-like symptoms? Aching joints? Fever?" He asked light going from one of Marks eyes to the other he winced throwing a hand up to block the torch and glared at him.

"No!" Mark scoffed a little mostly snapping at Simmons though. I marched over pushing Simmons back from him.

"Leave him alone." I ground out between teeth and lay Mark back down. He was tired and hurt he did not need this. Yes i was hurt too but i had to help the bots. Its why im here in the first place. I dont really know about him. But that doesnt mean he should gt caught up in all this.

"Well, I need you to come with us." Simmons said pulling me back towards him i struggled out his grasp over to Judy and Ron.

"What?" Judy had asked.

"Whoa, way out of line." Ron frowned no one ever likes Simmons i will admit though, back home i did hate him to begin with then he became a funny character. A stupid character really. Like Leo in the next one. Oh no do i have to do Revenge of the Fallen as well? Do i have to go through them all? Well i did say i would help the bots...

"Sir, I am asking politely. Back off." Simmons told them both really and pulled me forwards a little again.

"You're not taking my sons friend i cant let you do that. You're not taking her or her brother." Ron crossed his arms extremely not happy.

"Really? You gonna try to get rough with us?" Simmons continued their argument. I rolled my eyes. Thats it.

"Both of you cut it out! I can make my own decisions. You, agent dude. Ill go with you if you leave everything and everyone else here alone." I stated and Ron looked annoyed.

"You dont have to go at all!" Ron argued.

"Fine i will leave everyone else if you come along." Simmons agreed and an agent came up behind him. I couldnt outright call him Simmons he hadnt introduced himself to me.

"I think direct contact." The agent told him we all heard tho.

"Could you all step forward, please." Simmons said before holding up that device, it didnt beep on anyone apart from me and ever so slightly on Mark.

"Fourteen rads. Bingo! Get her in the car!" Simmons shouted and two agents a second later were man handling me out of the house. I was handcuffed and I frowned concentrating trying to get my abilities to work. Come on Primus.

My abilities would give the Autobots an edge in the war. I mean i could phase through things and create force fields i even had heightened senses. Anything i did took lots of effort sometimes the shields gave me headaches. Phasing was tricky to learn painful to begin with sometimes still is, depends what im phasing through. I was stuck with the senses though and the healing fast thing, it wasnt healing that fast like Wolverine. If i had a small cut or bruise whatever it would be gone in the matter of an hour or so rather than a day. If its lots of damage it would be better in a few days rather than a few weeks.

Sometimes i could focus it on healing one thing and itwould heal faster sometimes. But that was never guarenteed. My strength pysically and mentally was never the best which i was guessing is why my abilities exhausted me so much. I had tried working out a little so i was hopfully slightly stronger than the weak idiot with powers i used to be. I hissed as the cuffs dug into a new wound. Took a little while but Simmons eventually got in along with the driver.

"So your a friend of Sams? Know anything bout the car he got? He reported that it Transformed." Simmons said and i shrugged my vision went weird and i blinked shaking my head before it seemed to focus again. What was that?

"He got a car, chevy Camaro if i remember right." I faked but he didnt seem to buy it. I wasnt the best lier.

"So what do you think about aliens?" Simmons asked and i frowned.

"Well they could exist but might not we dont know anything bout life on other planets yet theres lots out there we havent come close to yet." I told and smiled as he just blinked at me.

"You know something dont you?" Simmons asked and i gave up a little. But also wasnt going without some fight. I had to help the bots get the Allspark.

"I know your an idiot for taking me. I know, i dont trust you." I told and leaned back in the car. I smirked when i finally got free of the cuffs and crossed my arms. "That good enough of an answer for ya?" I grinned.

" You see this? This is my I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge." Simmons told me and i tried not to yawn.

"Right. Thats just amazing, that is" I replied a little sarcastically.

"I'm gonna lock you up forever." Simmons snapped.

"Oh, God. You know what? Just go back to guarding the mall." I grumbled i noticed the meter thing starting to beep too. Why were the bots near me?

"You, training bra, do not test me. Especially if you dont wanna go back to dear old daddy." Simmons stated and I froze a little. But before I could question it the car hit Optimus and was picked up the other panicking i was still froze. The blinding light Optimus had on us didnt bother me as i stared at car dropping jolted me out my thoughts for a moment.

"You a-holes are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend... Optimus Prime." I heard Sam say pretty much just after the car fell, I wasnt paying attention. Next I knew Sam pulled me out and I nearly fell from being in such a daydream.

"You ok?" He asked and I sent a glare towards Simmons before nodding. He noticed the handcuffs on the ground now.

"You're good with handcuffs, now, huh?" Sam asked and I huffed before turning and marching towards Simmons.

"Hey, hey. How's it going, Big guys. Big guys with big guns, huh?" Simmons was saying and i punched hard as I could he yelled out as did some other agents.

"That was un called for." I heard a bot mutter i didnt know which one.

"What do you mean by taking me back to my dad?!" I snapped half yelling i heard Sam and Mikaela mutter along with the bots. Ironhide even whirred up his cannons a little. Somw of them tensed up too. Weird.

"That was just a little somethin to get you talking. I could take you to your dad. We know what hes done." Simmons smirked a little. "We could take you to him right now if you want." I lunged towards Simmons but Sam an Mikaela both grabbed me as he jumped back. Then as i was getting free a little Optimus grabbed me and put me on his shoulder. Normally id jump off shield myself. But it wasnt working right. I being old enough to act as an adult. Went in a huff. Like a 5 year old.

"What is Sector Seven? Answer me." I heard Sam say from below.

"I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you, young man!" Simmons failed to intimidate them though.

"How'd you know about the aliens?" Mikaela asked him

"I am not at liberty to discuss-" Simmons began to try an tell them.

"No?" Sam cut in.

"-it. Hey. You touch me, that's a federal offense." Simmons had continued. I chanced it and jumped Optimus caught me that hurt but they got the picture and set me down ground level again.

"Sam face it he isnt in charge hes just doing what he was told he probably knows very little of whats going on." I stated and Sam frowned. "Big boss send you down huh?" I smirked and grabbed the Sector 7 ID and stuff that he had.

"Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden, with your big alien friend standing over there." Simmons grumbled looking up at the bots.

"Where is Sector Seven?" Sam asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Simmons smirked i stepped forwards.

"Sector seven is in hoover dam." I whispered to him smirking as his face fell. "Oops was i not supposed to know that." Simmons jumped at me this time but was stopped by Bumblebee.

"Hey! Hey!" Simmons yelled as Bee started well..

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man." Optimus scolded slightly. Yeah that. Is that basicially his peeing on him? Awkward. He now has to explain to his boss he got peed on by a giant robot alien.

"Get that thing to stop, huh?" Simmons snapped slightly. My eyes widened when i realised we need to leave now!

"We have to get out of here!" I yelled up to the bots.

"Optimus! Incoming!" Ironhide yelled right after me.

"Roll out." Optimus ordered scooping up Mikaela, Sam and I. The two of them looked like they were barly holding on but i gripped onto a random metal part and heard him hiss a little then he winced.

"Sorry!" I yelped immediately letting go.

"It was a simple mistake just hold on elsewhere." He told me tho i now felt bad did it hurt that much? The helicopter chased us around a while before Optimus ducked under the bridge holding on.

"Easy, you three." Optimus told us as Sam and Mikaela shifted around. I saw Bee in the corner of my eye. Optimus suddenly grunted a little as Mikaela slipped i focused trying really hard.

"Not this time." I whispered and leaned forwards and pulled her up a little she had both Sam and i pulling her up and hopefully my shield was holding Sam on. However as soon as they got up i relaxed a little and my foot slipped instead. I managed to grab low down and keep a good grip on the part of Optimus chest i had.

"Hold on!" Optimus told me and though i could have, someone still had to go with sector 7. I took a breath and let go. I saw Optimus' optics widen he knew i let go on purpose. Well. That sucks now he will think i purposely got Bee caught. Bee caught me and i heard Sam shout and jump off. Mikaela smart enough to stay Bee caught Sam too.

"Stop! Stop! Wait no!" Sam yelled at the helicopters. "Noooo!" I stood still as people and cars and helicopters. Came from all over. Tying Bee down and i froze all i could do was watch for some reason.

"Get down on the ground!" And agent yelled and pushed Sam down.

"Get down! Get down!" Abother yelled at me.

"What? Okay. Hah- Look, he's not fighting back!" Sam shouted as he was handcuffed as well as i was i still stood though he was shoved down.

I growled hearing Bee squealing and elbowed the agents near me and ran forward jumping to pull my arms under my legs handcuffs in front of me now. I kicked and punched at some of the agents attacking Bee i managed to break the cuffs and when i went to hit one of the agents i felt a surge of energy leave me as a one of my abilities worked for a second. I caught Bee's optics widening along with a few of the agents as a small shield is probably what caused one agent to suddenly fly back. I froze my own eyes going wide. But that let three of them tackle me down. I was cuffed again and stopped as we passed Simmons.

"Happy to see me again? Put her in a car with her little friend and her brother. I want that thing frozen and ready for transport!" Simmons ordered and i growled.

"You have Mark too! You bastard i will kill you if you hurt anyone i care about. Heads up that includes Bumblebee. So your already a dead man." I snapped kicking about before they shoved me into the car. Mark immediatly had arms round me.

"So glad you are alright! Isnt that your car Sam? What is going on? You two, explain now." Mark questioned very quickly. I felt a little ill watching Bee basically tortured as i remembered he was actually still kinda young. Thr Mission City disaster was nearing, time was short. We had to get Bee free and get the Allspark to the Autobots.

**Hey guys! Thought here was an alright place to leave it. So please let me know what you all think! Remember ive typed this all up using my phone so for spelling mistakes etc i apologise.**

**Thanks to HeartsGuardianSol for the review! I hope i typed that right going off memory haha and my memory is never the best. Im betting later chapters im gonna say somethin stupid ah well.**


	4. Can We Get the Camaro Back?

Hey guys! Hope you all like this would help if i had more reviews hahaha. Im not actually fussed though, i will write this untill im done.

Still own nothing you may recognise just Caitlin/Katya and Mark. Made them up myself. Still concidering making the Dad a permenant Character. Maybe i could let you all tell me what you think of that?

Anyhow here's the chapter!

**Not Alone.**

Eventually Sam and i had caught Mark up. The Helicopter ride was interesting since we got to meet Maggie and Glen. Mark and sam got out first but i spotted Simmons which is when i darted out. Mark and Sam both grabbing me as i ran past slowing me and stopping me when i got close.

"Hey, kid. I think we got off to a bad start, huh? You must be hungry? You want a latte? Ho-Ho? Double venti macchiato?" Simmons asked Sam and i just shrugged free of Mark and Sam. But some soldier cuffed me.

"Where's my car? And why are you cuffing her she will be fine." Sam asked as Banachek joined us.

"Son, I need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now. And her, shes dangerous. Im not quite sure what Simmons here saw but she did something powerful. We think this is all connected." Banachek stated and my eyes darted at him. They did see. Crap.

"Okay. But first, I'll take my car, my friends. Maybe you should write that down. Oh, and Mikaelas juvie record. That's got to be gone. Like, forever." Sam stated and i frowned, they still spoke about it?.

"Come with me. We'll talk about your car and your powerful little friend here." Banachek nodded. Mark grabbed Sam and i so we walked slightly behind everyone.

"What was he talking about powerful?" Mark asked Sam shrugged and they both looked at me. I frowned glareing at the back of Simmons head.

"Heck should i know?" I faked and heard them mumble bout me hiding something. "The guys a weirdo." I added and they glanced at me with slightly wide eyes probably worried i heard them.

"All right, here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBEs." Simmons snapped a little glancing at me as i ran ahead just so i could jump high enough to pull my arms under my feet like i did before.

"NBEs?" Mark asked frowning. He actually hadn't met them. But Sam and i have explained.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms." Simmons snapped again i growled a tad. He was so rude.

"What you're about to see is totally classified." Banachek told us he at least wasnt so snappy. I frowned as i remembered Megatron wakes and kills at the least quite a lot of people in the room we just entered. We all had to stop and stare up at Megatron himself. I got shivers. Lots of scientists etc working on Megatron for S7 was all i could hear

"Dear God. What is this?" Keller... i had totally forgotten about him.

"We think when he made his approach over the north pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934." Banachek told us all.

"We call him NBE-One." Simmons chimed in like we were stupid. That Non-Biological Extraterrestrial NBE-One we all spoke bout earlier, not a big leap Guessing its Megatron they meant and course the other Decepticons and Autobots.

"Well, sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know-" Sam started.

"Meaning he us going to correct you." I added.

"But- I mean, that's Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons." Sam finished nodding and pointing up at Megatron himself. He seems calm. Weird to stand in front if the Decepticon war lord and not even be slightly afraid. Then again he was frozen at the moment. I glared up feeling like someone was watching me.

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind." Banachek did seem to gernerally be an alright guy. What even happened to him? He just kind of disappears does he not? He isn't being rude like Simmons he seems alright to me.

"Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age. The microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE-One. That's what we call it." Simmons snapped right in Sams face.

"Call HIM." I corrected suddenly having all eyes on me. "What you don't think they can have genders?" I snapped at them raising an eyebrow Mark seemed to frown.

"And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" Keller asked a little pissed that there was this secret for so long.

"Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security." Banachek answered.

"Well you got one now." Keller scoffed a little more annoyed.

"Again yes there is a threat but not all of them are against us." I stated getting more looks. "Come on use your brains not all humans are evil so surely not all of these guys are!" I snapped and Lennox actually nodded at me he and a few others actually looked like they agreed.

"So why Earth?" Lennox asked frowning and suddenly adding in some speech.

"It's the Allspark." Mark input and i glanced round. Like Lennox and the others he had hardly been speeking.

"Allspark? What is that?" Keller asked. I had to say little disappointed only little things were changing because of me.

"Well, yeah, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing. Anyway, mister NBE-One here, a.k.a. Megatron, that's what they call HIM, who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan." Sam rambled pushing my gender fact along with the name Megatron at Simmons.

"Thats not completely right." Mark put in stealing what i was going to say. Wait was he using his brain or? This was suspicious. "He does want to take over the Universe, but his plan only just added human technology to it. When he crashed there wasnt any like advanced machines he could actually use the allspark on was there? But he isnt dead. His brain is still active he probably has access to wifi knows all about humans by now." I frowned ok i know we didnt say the bots knew english because of the wifi. How did he know that?

"And you're sure about that?" Simmons asked.

"Yeah... You guys know where it is, don't you?" Sam asked.

"We may. But before you all follow me to the next chamber.." Banachek trailed off and two guards grabbed me.

"Hey let go! Get off me!" I snapped. I glared struggling as Simmons ignored the fact Lennox and his team had guns at him for attacking me basically.

"You're going to explain how you sent one of my gus flying." Simmons snapped and i jumped using the fact there were two people holding me and kicked while focusing and sure enough he actually flew back a little.

"Maybe im just strong!" I snapped glaring while the two guards let go scared and i pulled at the cuffs trying to used a shield to help break free and eventually did. I walked over and pulled Simmons up. "Take us to the next part of the tour then, we haven't got all day things i want to do you know?" I told and he nodded and Banachek began leading the way again.

"You're about to see our crown jewel." Simmons told us. This room was much smaller looks like it was in the middle of the wall looking down at the Allspark. I gasped my hand flying to my head as a sharp pain shot through just as my eyes had settled on the Allspark and now i was dizzy.

"Carbon dating puts the Cube here around ten thousand BC. The first Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE-One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside. Are you all right there?" Banachek asked as i groaned at the dizzy pain breathing a little deeper Mark came over helping me stand right.

"We need to talk." He whispered and we snuck out the room. We actually wandered and managed to get close to the Allspark.

"Okay you have been acting... weird lately. Explain." Mark stated and i swallowed nervous. I dont really know him.

"Well we met alien robots that are in the middle of a war of course i might be a little different ive been secretly freaking out!" He stared at me judging my words.

"You got the quick version of what was explained to Sam you weren't there how do you know for certain they are in a war?" He asked and i felt my eyes widen giving me away a little.

"N-No Optimus told me in the quick version. Well explain how you know about the fact the Bots can all access wifi. Sam and i never said that." I turned things around questioning him. He looked a little awkward.

"Ok this isnt how i expected to tell you. But i know just as much about things as you do." He stated firmly and i froze. Wait. What?! Did he mean... Was he?

"What do you mean?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Look we _both _came from another universe where this is all movies and things right? I noticed you slip up a few times. Plus Primus told me there would be someone else there to help me. Didn't he tell you?" Mark explained and my eyes almost popped out my head.

"Primus danm you!" I suddenly snapped and he jumped. "Primus didn't tell me much of anything other than helping the bots! What did he tell you like?!" I snapped a little pissed off.

"He told me to try to keep the allspark from being destoryed. He said i would have help or something i wasn't focused right i had died just before talking to him." Mark explained and sighed. "My name used to be Ryan actually." He explained and i smiled.

"Welcome to club 'i died and was put in another universe' nice to meet you Ryan. I am Katya." I told and he grinned ad we shook hands re-introducing each other. I glanced up at the Allspark as the room shook. For some reason i became glued to it and snapped back to reality as Ryan pulled me off to find the others again.

"Do you have an arms room?" Lennox had asked as me and Ryan entered the room again. Banachek was about to leave and i grabbed his arm.

"Evacuate, don't send people to Megatron he will wake and kill them EVACUATE got it?!" I snapped near the end to make sure he paid attention. Everyone ran out the room following Simmons. Eventually coming to a place with lots of guns and such. Mark passed one to me.

"Better safe than sorry yeah? Aim for the optics?" He smirked and i nodded remembering the third film. Take out the optics and then they're blind.

"Forty millimeter sabot rounds on that table!" Simmons yelled at the soldiers.

"That's good. Get all the ammo you got. Everything you can carry. Bring it." Somone shouted probably Lennox he was in charge.

"You got to take me to my car. You have to take me to my car. He's gonna know what to do with the Cube." Sam pleaded with Simmons who was busy with something. I nodded at Ryan aka Mark and we both got close.

"Your car? It's confiscated." Simmons distractedly shrugged off.

"Then unconfiscate it." Mark snapped.

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!" Simmons snapped and i sighed half growling.

"You don't know-" Sam began.

"Maybe you know, but I don't know." Lennox was getting closer as Simmons argued back.

"You just wanna sit here and wait and see what happens?" Sam asked.

"I have people's lives at stake here, young man." Simmons yelled in Sams face and i grabbed his neck holding him against a tank or something. It triggered the whole room holding guns at each other.

"Im not going to lie your not wrong lives ARE at stake! But to save said lives you need to take us to his car! NOW!" I snapped holding my own gun at him. He slapped me across the face threw my gun to the side causing the room to panic again and Lennox and Mark held Simmons this time.

"Drop your weapon, soldier. There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?" Simmons questioned.

"Your going to slap a young girl? You know, we didn't ask to be here." Lennox growled a little

"I'm ordering you under S7 executive jurisdiction." Simmons spoke a little too calmly.

"S7 don't exist." Epps called from across the room.

"Right. And we don't take orders from people that don't exist." Lennox stated nodding and i got closer again.

"I'm gonna count to five." Simmons stated and i shoved Mark and Lennox and grabbed Lennoxes pistol holding Simmons again. Mark held a gun and Lennox pulled out another.

"Well, they're going to count to three but im going to count to two!" I snapped back glaring at him. Stupid man slapped me.

"Simmons?" Keller cut in.

"Yes, sir?" Simmons remained calm.

"Id do as they say, loosing isnt an option for these guys and those two look like they're just as determind." Keller raised his eyebrows at Simmons. Simmons frowned at us held hos hands up in defeat and half sighed half growled.

"Okay, fine. You lot want to trust the fate of the world in the kids Camaro? I'll take you to him. This way people!" Simmons stated pushing them aside shouting back at us as he walked. Mark came over to me amd tilted my head.

"No mark from his slap he got lucky." He muttered and walked off. I was slightly stunned but shrugged grabbed the gun again and followed up. The Allspark would give me my powers back and i could use them to help. Problem was. Did i want them back?

**AND thats where im leaving it just now sorry folks my phone deleted the whole chapter i had typed out for some reason i dont even know how it did but yeah thats why this took so long. :(**

**But yeah pop in a little review and let me know what you all thought! **

**Until next time! See ya!**


End file.
